A Strange Occurrence
by Wolfhunter107
Summary: A soldier is thrown into a whole new world-a world where he, and all of humanity, is prey. T for violence/swearing
1. Prologue

December 7th, 2021, Pyongyang, North Korea

The North Korean soldier dashed through the lab, narrowly dodging a hail of bullets from his pursuers. He had only one goal: to destroy the laboratory and prevent the Imperialists from capturing its secrets.

Sergeant William Harrison and his men were doing their damndest to stop that same solder from blowing up the entire city. They fired, bullets pinging everywhere, bouncing off the walls to the left and right, but not hitting. The man turned the corner, dodging another hail of bullets. When they rounded the corner, they saw that it was to that they were too late...

The Scout-Sniper watched the large, low building through the scope of his rifle. He wondered what was going on in there, how the men who had pursued the man were doing. Suddenly, a bright light shone from the building. He looked away quickly, not wanting to be blinded. The light rose to a massive brightness, and then disappeared. When the Sniper turned back around, the entire laboratory was gone. In its place was nothing but a field of grass. "Um, command, we have an issue...


	2. Chapter One: Arrival

h

**A/N: Thank you to hyourin-kusabana and sychang18 for favoriting, and to Demon Titan 157, and to The Projective Otaku for reviewing.**

I awoke to a feeling of discomfort, and found myself slumped against a stone wall. When I looked up, I saw a sky filled with thick, black smoke. The type of smoke that comes from burning buildings. I knew that all too well from experience. The sight of a smoldering village littered with the bodies of it's inhabitants is one that you can't easily forget…

_Thud. Thud. _A loud thumping shakes me from my reverie. I unsteadily stood, looking over my gear, which, thankfully, seems to all be in place. Looking down the street, I see that is is deserted, with nothing is in sight but what looks like a large bloodstain about twenty meters off to my right. _Thud. Thud. _The source of the noise seems to be nearing the corner, about thirty meters to the left. I grasped the M4 carbine a little bit tighter. Something was _not _right here. The source of the noise rounds the corner and begins walking down the street. It seems to be a very small giant, about eight or nine meters tall. Except for it's head, it is featureless, with noting but it's facial characteristics to indicate gender. That being said, it had the face of a male. "Hello," I call out to it, but receive no answer, or indeed, any indication that it heard me at all, despite it's giant-sized ears. Instead, it kept walking down the street. That's when it noticed me.

At this point, something within it changed. It's head turned, and it began lumbering just a little faster. "Stop," I yelled. "Stop, or I shoot!" Nothing. The thing continued to approach, eyes fixated on me in a manner that was, quite frankly, disturbing. "Three more seconds!" Still, nothing. Were these giants mindless? "Three." I flip the safety off, and rest my finger on the trigger. "Two." I set the weapon to the three round burst mode and aim directly at it's heart. "One." It,s jaw opens, like... like it wants to eat me. That insight has some…disturbing connotations. It also explains the lack of bodies quite well. "Last chance," I warn. No response. The trigger pulls back, and the noise of the M4 briefly echoes down the street. _Thud. Thud. _It's somehow, someway, still standing. It continues walking towards me at that slow gait. While there were three holes right over it's heart, it seems to completely unaffected. "Fuck," my voice comes out as a low growl.

_Thudthudthudthud. _A second Giant approaches from the opposite direction. Unlike the first, the newcomer is quite… unique. It's eyes are beady and the ears are shriveled. The thing's arms are tiny and useless, and it's tongue hangs from it's mouth. More important, though, are the legs. Because the damn thing is RUNNING. For a moment, I just stand there, watching the thing power-waddle towards me. Then, it jumps, mouth open to scoop me up. I'm finally galvanized into action, and just barely escape it's snapping jaws. It slams into the first giant, sending it tumbling backwards. Meanwhile, I begin running as fast as I can. I didn't want to be around when they got back up.


End file.
